


Under the Mistletoe

by yikescaninot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/pseuds/yikescaninot
Summary: Michimiya is invited to a Christmas party being hosted by Karasuno alumni, Daichi, his boyfriend, and (to her surprise) a certain excitable wing spiker.Based on a tumblr prompt.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Prompt: “Oh, hey, mistletoe!”  
> BokuMichi is cute, and I will die on this hill. (งಠ_ಠ)ง   
> Even if it's not your usual cup of tea, please enjoy!

Yui stared at herself in the mirror. She was  _ not _ going, and that was that. Yukie would just have to go by herself. She huffed in frustration, looking down at her outfit, tugging on a loose thread on the hem of her sweater dress. 

When Daichi had extended an invitation to her and Yukie for a Christmas party at his apartment building, saying there was a festive dress code, she had hoped to get away with a Santa hat at most. Yukie, who had apparently already known about the party, wouldn’t let her be underdressed and had somehow convinced her she  _ wanted _ to look nice. So there she stood, wearing black tights and a soft brown sweater dress with a hood that had ears and stuffed antlers, very much  _ not _ going to the party. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door and her roommate popped her head in. Her usual tired expression brightened with a pleased smile. “You look adorable, Yui.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” She looked back to the mirror, flattening down part of her bangs only to fluff them up again. She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as she watched Yukie cross the room to stand beside her. Yukie had chosen to go with a similar sweaterdress, but one that made her look like an elf instead.

“You do. You look great, and you’ll be comfortable in this which is a bonus. Plus you never know who will be there tonight,” Yukie added with a sly grin, raising her eyebrows. 

A certain excitable wing spiker came to mind and she smacked her palms against her cheeks, causing Yukie to start in surprise, and nodded to herself with determination. “I can do this. And there’s nothing saying I can’t leave early if I’m not having a good time! ...Right?” 

Yukie nodded. “But we’re not leaving until I’ve raided whatever food they have out at least three times.” 

The knot of anxiety in Yui’s chest loosened as she laughed and hooked her arm around her elf companion, making their way out of the apartment. 

* * *

Kuroo looked over from where Daichi and Bokuto were finishing up the snack table, having been tasked with hanging up decorations in the meantime. “I’m still not sure why  _ I _ got stuck with snowflakes and mistletoe,” he pouted. 

“Because you and Bo would end up eating half the table, or starting a food fight with it if you were over here,” Daichi responded easily, setting out a stack of napkins.

“That only happened one time,” Bokuto mumbled then paused. “Twice? Oh, and that time, too.” He frowned, looking at his hands then looking back to Kuroo with a look of concern. “We gotta stop wasting food, bro.” 

Kuroo snorted and hopped down off the chair, going to his festively dressed boyfriend. Nobody could remember whose idea it was between the three of them to have what was essentially a costume party for the start of their Christmas break, but Kuroo couldn’t find himself to care when he had managed to convince Daichi to wear a tacky sweater that said ‘Jingle My Bells’ on it. He and Bokuto had gone for a more  _ classic _ look, with Bokuto dressed as Santa and Kuroo as Mrs Claus. Bokuto drew the line at stuffing his red jacket, claiming that he would end up taking out the pillow and hiding snacks in it if he got drunk. It wouldn’t have surprised Kuroo, honestly. 

“Go get your beard, Bo. People should be showing up any minute now.” Daichi made a shooing motion with his hands. He glanced down at his sweater and flicked one of the bells on it with a small, amused smile before eyeing up Kuroo in his red costume dress being worn over his pants. “You know, it would look better if you took off your jeans.” 

“Trying to get me out of my pants so soon?” Kuroo smirked, leaning down into Daichi’s space. 

“Please remember there are other people present,” Bokuto called from his bedroom. He stepped back out wearing a fluffy white beard that somehow managed to blend into his hair. Despite the beard, his grin was hardly hidden. “Just kidding. Just don’t have sex in my bed, please.” He clapped them both on the shoulders and planted loud, smacking kisses onto their cheeks before going to answer the door with the first knock. 

Within half an hour, the apartment was host to a bevvy of horribly festive looking University students that one of the three hosts knew either through volleyball or their classes. 

Daichi looked around at the familiar faces then frowned, leaning towards Kuroo. “What time is it? Where’s-” 

“Where’s who? Why are we whispering?” Bokuto popped in between Daichi and Kuroo, an arm going over both of their shoulders. They looked at him with eyes widened in surprise at his sudden appearance.

“Shirofuku,” Kuroo said quickly when Daichi floundered. 

“Yukippe!” Bokuto hooted, fists shooting up in excitement. “I completely forgot to invite her. Good thinking, Kuroo. Wait, how’d you get her number?” He blinked in confusion.

* * *

“Yukippe!” 

Yukie snorted in amusement at the shout from the other side of the door, her arm hooked around one of Yui’s. 

Yui looked over at Yukie with wide eyes. “I’m going home.” She turned but was quickly pulled back. Yukie bumped her hip against Yui’s with a small frown, and Yui sighed. “Do I look okay?” She asked, voice suddenly soft, for the third time since leaving their apartment. 

“Absolutely. He’ll drop dead when he sees you.” Yukie reached a hand up to knock on the door, the other squeezing Yui’s arm reassuringly. 

The door opened not a moment later to reveal a grinning Bokuto. His eyes widened comically as he took in the sight of the two girls, particularly Yui, which made a pleased flush rise in her cheeks. The door shut just as quickly before anything could be said and Yukie rolled her eyes, knocking again. The door opened again a bit slower this time, Bokuto’s face red underneath the beard. 

“Hey, Yukie,” he laughed awkwardly before looking down to Yui. “Michimiya-chan,” he added a bit softer, his face going even more impossibly red. 

“C’mon, Bo. It was cold outside, and you’re between me and the food.” Yukie patted Bokuto’s chest before pushing into the apartment, met with a chorus of various greetings from Fukurodani alumni. 

“Hi, Bokuto-kun,” Yui said with a small smile. “Sawamura invited me. I hope that’s okay.” Her brows drew together. 

“Yup!” The grin was back on his face. “You look nice.” 

“Then let her in, Bo,” Daichi chastised from over Bokuto’s shoulder. He grinned at Yui and motioned her in. 

She smiled gratefully and slipped past Bokuto, waving to Kuroo who was looking over with a smirk. He nodded back then went back to talking to Yukie, who was nodding at whatever he said and filling a plate with finger foods. 

“You’ve got a tail.” 

Yui blinked in surprise and looked back to Bokuto who was hiding his face in his hands. 

“I didn’t say that. Pretend I didn’t say that. Can I get you a drink?” He tried again, dropping his hands to his hips with a flustered smile. 

Yui bit her lip in an attempt to stave off her laughter, but she failed and was soon nodding, giggling behind a hand. “That would be nice, Bokuto-kun. Thank you.” 

“Smooth, Bokuto,” Konoha snorted as Bokuto passed, then hid his laugh in his drink when the ex-captain flipped him off. 

Yui watched Bokuto a moment before turning to see Kiyoko. She smiled at the familiar face and hurried over to say hello. 

“You look cute,” Kiyoko commented, smiling lightly. “Did you and Shirofuku go shopping together?” 

“We did. I think it’s a bit much,” Yui said, looking up towards her hood and reaching up to touch the ears and antlers. 

Kiyoko shook her head. “It was a good choice. Do you actually have a tail?” Still small, her smile turned teasing. 

“Ah, you heard that?” Yui laughed a bit before turning her hips, glancing over her shoulder to look a the small stuffed tail sewn on the back of the dress. A throat was cleared behind her and she looked back to see Bokuto holding two drinks and looking at a spot above their heads. “Thank you,” she said with a smile as she took the drink he held out to her. She tried to ignore the flutter of excitement she felt at the way he looked at her when he finally lowered his gaze. 

“I was just telling Yui the outfit she chose is very cute. Don’t you agree, Bokuto-kun?” Kiyoko looked up at the man. 

“Very,” Bokuto quickly agreed, expression earnest.

Yui felt her cheeks flush and she pressed a palm to one, feeling the warmth there. She pouted slightly at Kiyoko before smiling slowly. “You know, I think I remember Yukie saying she wanted to talk to you if you weren’t too busy catching up with others.” At the small flush that appeared on Kiyoko’s face, Yui’s smile grew. 

“Then I suppose I should go say hi.” 

Bokuto and Yui turned to watch Kiyoko approach Yukie while she was talking to Daichi and Kuroo. When Daichi nudged her elbow and she looked up to see who was approaching, her wide eyes quickly darted over Kiyoko’s shoulder to where Bokuto and Yui were, wearing matching grins. 

“Think we’ll hear about that tomorrow?” Bokuto looked down to Yui, grinning through his beard. 

“Absolutely,” Yui laughed. “Maybe they just needed a bit of a push.” 

Bokuto nodded in agreement then looked around when his name was called. He touched Yui’s elbow in apology before disappearing to the cluster of people playing drinking games. 

She watched in amusement as Bokuto squawked over whatever was being said to him. Yui took a sip of her drink then began to mingle, herself. 

The party was entertaining. It was loud, and it was warm, but everybody seemed to be having a good time. Yukie and Kiyoko stayed in the kitchen, talking quietly and leaning into each other, so Yui didn’t disturb them instead opting to introduce herself to people she didn’t already know and catch up with those she did. If her eyes searched for Bokuto throughout the course of the evening, she was always pleased to find him already looking in her direction. The few times someone she was speaking with leaned a little too close, looked a little too interested, Daichi, Kuroo or Bokuto were at her side in an instant and inserting themselves into the conversation casually, though the arm they put around her shoulder implied anything but. 

“Jerk,” Daichi mumbled as one of Kuroo’s classmates from a chem lab excused himself after one such incident, saying something about work the next day. Other than the three hosts and Yui, he had been the last guest to leave. 

Yui laughed lightly and rested her head on Daichi’s shoulder briefly before stepping out from under his arm. “Thanks, Daichi. I don’t think Kuroo was rude enough to him last time.” 

“Kuroo? Rude? Don’t let him hear you say that,” he chuckled. “Did Shirofuku take off on you?” 

Yui hummed. “I think she and Kiyoko are finally on the same page.” She grinned conspiratorially.

Daichi’s eyes creased with his laughter. 

“I would die a very happy man with those thighs around my head, bro,” Bokuto sighed wistfully, staring over Kuroo’s shoulder to the other side of the room. 

Amused by this, Kuroo followed his line of sight to where Michimiya and Daichi were talking by the drink table. Both Karasuno alumni seemed invested in their conversation, leaning forward. Kuroo knew the strength in Daichi’s thighs  _ very _ well, and Michimiya’s definitely looked capable of damage, especially in black tights. He clapped a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder in understanding. “Me too, buddy. But I sure hope you don’t mean my boyfriend or I’ll have to duel you for his affections.” At Bokuto’s red face, and the quick shake of his head, Kuroo let out a loud laugh that made Daichi and Michimiya pause their conversation and look over. With a lazy smirk, Kuroo waved them over. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Bokuto groaned, turning away to hide his face in his hands. 

“See you at sundown, babe. Thank me later.” Kuroo winked then slid his arm around Daichi’s shoulders when the crows walked over. 

“Should I be concerned?” Daichi arched a brow with an amused smile, glancing between Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“Not at all, Sa’amura, but we should probably head out. It’s getting late and we have that thing tomorrow.” 

“Thing?” Daichi blinked then grunted when Kuroo elbowed him in the side. He scowled at Kuroo, who only raised his eyebrows and nodded subtly towards the other two. His smile popped back into place and he looked back to Bokuto apologetically. “Yeah, a thing. I’m sorry we can’t stay to help clean, Bo. We’ll come help tomorrow.” 

Yui blinked in surprise, watching Kuroo drag Daichi out of the apartment. Before the door fully closed, she saw them disappear into an apartment across the hall and she frowned. “Do they really just live across the hall?” She looked back up at Bokuto. 

He laughed, hands on his hips, and nodded. “And they don’t have anything going on tomorrow. Kuroo was boasting about getting to sleep in in the morning while we were setting up.” 

“Is that so?” Yui hummed in amusement before starting to pick up some of the garbage around her. The apartment wasn’t in too bad of shape, much to her surprise, but she wasn’t about to let it sit overnight until Kuroo and Daichi decided to come back. 

“You don’t have to do that, Michimiya-chan,” Bokuto said with a small frown, but held the garbage bag open for her anyways when she nodded to it. 

“Don’t mind! It’s the least I can do considering my roommate ate most of your food. And please just call me Yui, or at least drop the honorifics.” She grinned then pushed her sleeves up. 

It was all Bokuto could do to follow her around with the garbage bag, reaching the decorations she couldn’t, and putting away any leftover food and drink with Yui at his elbow. By the time they were done, the apartment was straightened up better than Bokuto usually kept it, and there was a small pile of items on the table by the door that guests had forgotten. 

Yui was looking around the apartment, looking pleased with herself when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She blinked and pulled it out, opening her messages when she saw it was from Yukie. 

         >> (01:12) Yukie (๑-﹏-๑):

                   Do me a favour and don’t come home~    
                   [image attached]

Yui almost dropped her phone in surprise when she opened the picture and saw Kiyoko in Yukie’s bed, braiding her hair back, Yukie flashing a victory sign at the camera with her usual tired smile. She laughed to herself, responding that Yukie owed her one before pocketing her phone again. 

“Good for her,” Bokuto said, having seen the picture over Yui’s shoulder. “Maybe now she’ll stop talking about Shimichan during class.” He laughed straightening back up.

“Oh she hasn’t been that bad,” Yui scolded, but there was no bite behind it.

“You have no idea. She talked about Shimichan more than I talk about you...you…eugenics?” Bokuto grimaced at the failed save, his face flushing red. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly looking away.

“You talk about me?” She looked up at him, keenly aware of the large difference in height between them. “Is it for the same reason I talk about you?” 

He blinked, looking surprised when he looked back to her. She gave him a small, hopeful smile and he breathed out a relieved laugh, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. “I sure hope so.” 

She leaned into his touch, a hand moving to cover his. She stopped herself from whatever she was going to say, and her brows pinched a second before she laughed, her free hand curling into the material of his Santa’s jacket. “We forgot a decoration,” she said at his confused look. 

He followed her gaze up, seeing the small bundle of branches hanging from the ceiling. “Oh, hey, mistletoe!” He laughed then looked back down to her, his thumb brushing against the crest of her cheek. “You know, I’m  _ pretty _ sure I read somewhere that it’s bad luck to ignore mistletoe.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmm.” He nodded for emphasis, drawing her a bit closer with his other hand on her hip. 

She reached up and tugged his beard down to hang around his neck, her eyes on his. When he leaned down, golden eyes half-lidded, she lifted up onto her toes to meet him halfway. The kiss started slowly as they learned each other, Bokuto’s arm moving to circle her waist. Yui parted her lips, tongue swiping at Bokuto’s lightly. 

He pulled back with a shakey breath for all of a moment before leaning down, capturing her in a kiss that made her knees weak and her head spin. If it weren’t for the arms he had wrapped around her waist, she probably would have melted to the floor. She could feel his heart thundering through his chest under her hands. 

When they parted, Yui pressed her forehead against his chest, catching her breath. She felt Bokuto press a kiss to the top of her head and rub her back gently. 

“I’m guessing with Yukippe and Shimichan bunking together, you’ll need a place to stay? I can take the couch, it’s not a problem,” Bokuto said, fingers still tracing patterns down her back. 

“I’m not taking your bed from you, so if you don’t let me have the couch we’ll just have to share.” 

Bokuto blinked at her a moment, before smiling crookedly. “Nope, sorry. Guests can’t sleep on the couch. That’s for Kuroo in case he pisses off Daichi again. Guess we’re just going to have to share.” He shrugged woefully as if truly saddened by the fact there was no other solution. “I’ll get you a shirt to sleep in.” 

Laughing, Yui followed him to his room. 

“Does that mean that you and Kuroo cuddle if you’re already on the couch?” she ventured to ask, eyebrows raised with a grin. 

“He’s a cuddler,” Bokuto said with a nod as he opened a drawer. Grabbing a plain grey t-shirt, he turned back to her with a chuckle. “If he’s near a heat source he latches onto it and doesn’t let go, even under threat of death.” 

She smiled at the mental imagery and nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. Daichi’s a furnace, so I guess he lucked out.” She took the shirt from him, fingers brushing against his. 

“Did you and Daichi ever…?” 

“No. Gods no,” she laughed lightly. “But who didn’t have a crush on him in high school?” 

Bokuto laughed. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head before grabbing a change of clothes for himself and disappearing out of the room. 

She smiled to herself, a hand moving to touch the top of her head, and she bit her bottom lip in thought. She shook her head to pull herself back and changed out of the tights and sweater dress, the t-shirt a tent around her and falling just below mid-thigh. She had just finished folding her clothes when Bokuto knocked lightly and stepped back in, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt as well. She smiled at how red his face got when he saw her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the couch?” 

“And let Kuroo hog your body heat if he gets kicked out? No thanks.” She took his hand and crawled into bed with him, cuddling in against his side. Tomorrow she would have a small freak-out with Yukie about how bold she was being, but tonight she wanted to enjoy just how warm Bokuto actually was. “Do you think they bet on this?” 

“Kuroo and Daichi?” 

“And Yukie.” 

“I can almost guarantee it.” Bokuto chuckled and Yui could feel it rumble through his chest. 

She smiled, tucked in close and closed her eyes. “We’ll make them take us out for supper or something.” 

“Think they will?” 

“Well _ they _ all ignored the mistletoe, so I’m liking our chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me more prompt requests on [tumblr](https://yikescaninot.tumblr.com/). Happy holidays! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
